Voyager en bonne compagnie
by Yu-B
Summary: Allemagne, Prusse et Japan sont invités chez Italy. Deux semaines à Rome, le rêve...mais qui dit que le rêve est reposant? [Sera reprise en été 2013]
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous. Voici une fic inspirée fortement de mon voyage en Italie, à force de voir des références partout je me laisse aller à mes délires. J'espère que ce voyage à Rome vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

**_Hetalia_ appartient toujours à son créateur.**

* * *

**1. Le Départ en Italie**:

- Bouge-toi Ludwig!

- Je vérifie juste les volets.

- Tu sais bien qu'ils sont parfaitement fermés! Tu as déjà vérifié cinq fois! Magne ton cul ou je pars sans toi avec _ta _voiture!

À la simple idée que son frère parte seul dans sa superbe voiture, et risque donc de l'abîmer, Allemagne se dépêcha de vérifier une dernière fois que la porte d'entrée était bien verrouillée et monta à bord du véhicule.

- Pas trop tôt! -soupira avec soulagement Prusse, il adorait son cadet mais sa maniaquerie l'exaspérait au plus haut point - Où doit-on retrouver ton ami chinois?

- A quelques kilomètres de la frontière, et ne dis surtout pas le mot « _chinois _» devant lui si tu ne veux pas finir avec un sabre dans le ventre.

Le grand blond démarra, et la voiture prit la route. Ludwig était euphorique, ce qui chez lui se traduit par une plus grande maniaquerie, Veneziano les avait invité, Gilbert, Kiku et lui à passer quelques semaines chez lui, en Italie. Il était heureux non seulement de redécouvrir ce beau pays mais aussi de retrouver le bel italien. Ces derniers temps il avait dû suivre son chef d'état partout (surtout chez Francis) et n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour lui. Ces vacances d'été s'annonçaient parfaites.

Kiku Honda, nation japonaise de son état, attendait calmement dans la voiture de Ludwig depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure. Les deux frères l'avaient récupérer comme prévu à la frontière entre la France et l'Italie, obligeant les allemands à faire un détour, mais on lui avait assuré que ça ne dérangeait personne. Il avait passé une semaine dans le sud de la France en compagnie de Francis qui s'était fait un plaisir de jouer les guides. Francis était charmant, mais quand il commençait à parler culture française on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter.

- _Je plains Chine… _-en effet Wang Yao avait accepté l'invitation du français et était parti découvrir la Bretagne en compagnie du romantique blond. Lui qui était si fière d'étendre sa culture nationale allait apprendre à respecter la culture française.

- Désolé Japan, Gilbert n'a pas pu s'empêcher de provoquer une bagarre avec l'un des caissiers.

- Il m'a cherché!

Les deux frères continuaient d'argumenter leur point de vue sur ce qui c'était passé dans cette station service tout en s'attachant, le moteur commençait déjà à tourner. Le brun, assis sagement à l'arrière laissa son regard errer, observant les nombreux vacanciers dehors. Il y avait de tout, on voyageait dans le monde entier juste en lisant les plaques d'immatriculations. Là des anglais, là des belges, là des espagnols, là des parisiens, là des…

- Russia-san?

- Tu as dis quelque chose Kiku?

- Ludwig-san… je crois avoir vu Monsieur Ivan…j'ai dû rêver.

- Haha! Qu'est-ce que ce glaçon psychopathe ferait dans le sud de la France!

- Vous avez certainement raison Gilbert-san.

- Evidemment, j'ai _toujours _raison!

- On croirait entendre America.

- Ne me compare pas à cet idiot!

La voiture quittait l'air de repos et ses touristes, oubliant la vision de Japan…sauf qu'ils ignoraient que cette vision était loin d'être fictive.

**2. La frontière**:

- Nous arrivons près de la frontière. Quelqu'un a de la monnaie?

- Ton génial grand frère cherche.

- Des fois tu m'inquiète Gilbert.

- Ton génial frère t'emmerde.

- J'ai un billet de vingt.

- Très bien, merci Japan. Nous passerons donc par la voie de gauche.

- Minute papillon! J'ai de la monnaie!

- Ça revient au même.

- Tu me promets d'utiliser mes pièces?

- Euh…si ça peut te faire plaisir.

- Parfait! Ah! Attend! J'ai aussi ma carte! Passe à droite!

- Quoi mais je suis trop AAAAHHH! LACHE CE VOLANT!

- J'ai dis à droite!

- Et moi je te dis à gauche!

- Pitié! Je refuse de mourir sans avoir dit adieu à mes chats!

Le narrateur est formel, de loin la voiture allemande avait l'air d'hésiter fortement entre la gauche et la droite pour passer le péage. Elle a fait peur à toutes les autres voitures près d'elle, la voiture du narrateur y compris.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/soir! Voici le deuxième chapitre des drôles d'aventure en Italie! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour cette fic mais se souvenir de tout ce que j'avais vu sans les photos du voyage, c'était dur. Enfin bref, je vous dis _gomen, gomen, gomen_! Merci à tous ceux qui sont passés par là pour lire, et à ceux qui ont laissés une review. J'y réponds à la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que la lecture vous amusera. Au prochain chapitre! **

**_Hetalia_ appartient à Monsieur _Hetalia_.**

* * *

**3. Une pause près de Pise & Bienvenue chez Italy:**

Cher Journal,

Comment vas-tu? Moi je suis épuisé… et c'est peu dire. Je regarde le soleil se coucher doucement sur les toits de la ville antique. C'est beau. Ça me rappelle mon premier voyage à Rome, à cette époque je ne connaissais pas encore très bien Veneziano mais j'osais me mettre en équipe avec lui. Enfin… il se collait plus à moi qu'autre chose mais… BIEN! Je ne suis pas là pour parler souvenirs mais problèmes. Et des problèmes j'en ai eu des tas ces derniers jours! Ils n'ont pas arrêté d'arriver à la pelle! Rien que d'y repenser je sens ma force vitale s'épuiser!

Mais commençons par le commencement!

Tout d'abord, après un voyage catastrophe en voiture avec mon imbécile de frère qui a faillit nous faire rentrer en collision avec plusieurs autres véhicules lors du passage de la frontière, il a réussi à crever un de mes pneus. Il a fallut qu'on le change, seulement il nous l'a crevé en plein milieu d'un tunnel, on venait à peine de passer la frontière, et là, il y a au moins une centaine de tunnels, impossible de s'arrêter avant une bonne heure et demie. Il a fallut qu'on roule avec une roue dans un sale état. Japan a faillit vomir plusieurs fois.

Je n'ai pu m'occuper de ma chère voiture qu'une fois arrivé à l'hôtel. Un charmant petit hôtel d'ailleurs, juste à côté de la ville de Pise. Le propriétaire avait un beau berger allemand.

Le lendemain, nous sommes évidemment allés voir la Tour de Pise, c'est fou ce qu'elle penche. Là c'est Japan qui a fait des siennes, il a en plus entraîné mon frère dans son délire. Je ne savais pas que les asiatiques aimaient à ce point se faire prendre en photo dans des poses étranges. Non seulement il a absolument voulu qu'on le prenne en train de faire semblant de tenir la tour (où est l'intérêt), mais en plus il a fait un concours de poses les plus farfelues les unes que les autres avec Gilbert. Je n'en pouvais plus, on a passé trois heures avec les photos et à peine trente minutes dans la tour. J'ai glissé dans les escaliers d'ailleurs, j'en ai encore mal au dos. C'est assez impressionnant quand on se trouve en haut. Il paraît qu'autrefois on pouvait monter comme bon nous semblait et qu'il n'y avait même pas de protection pour empêcher les gens de tomber, je reconnais bien là l'esprit italien…

Il nous a fallut quelques heures pour atteindre Rome, j'avais oublié à quel point les italiens conduisaient dangereusement et vite. Ils auraient pu railler ma belle voiture! Et Gilbert qui chantait à tue-tête, criait plutôt, j'en avais mal à la tête. Japan lui, commentait chaque chose qu'il voyait. J'avais deux pipelettes avec moi. Et j'allais rejoindre une troisième.

Veneziano avait l'air très heureux de nous voir arriver. Il nous avait préparé un dîner uniquement de _pastas_, fallait s'en douter. Il habite avec son frère, dans sa belle capitale. Romano n'était pas là, j'ai cru comprendre -entre deux « _veee_ »- qu'il était partit chez Spain. Sa maison est plutôt agréable. On a une très belle vue sur la ville grâce à la terrasse sur le toit. Gilbert n'a pas arrêté de glousser de toute la soirée, quelle idée il a eu Veneziano d'annoncer dès notre arrivé qu'il avait hâte de dormir dans le même lit que moi… pas que ça ne m'a pas manqué mais… ça ne se dit pas en public enfin! Ah, ces italiens… Par contre j'ai été agréablement surpris de voir qu'il nous avait préparé un programme bien réglé. Il va nous servir de guide, il a l'air plutôt à l'aise dans ce rôle… pour une fois qu'il est volontaire pour faire quelque chose.

* * *

**4. Forum & Colisée**:

- _Pendant près d'un millénaire, le Forum fut le cœur de la Rome Antique (1)_, oh, ils disent aussi que c'est l'un des sites archéologiques les plus importants d'Europe, même si il n'en reste plus grand-chose par rapport à la grande époque où… vous m'écoutez!

- Mais ouais, t'inquiète pas frangin.

- _Sugoï! Sugoï! _C'est magnifique Veneziano-kun!

- _Veee! _

Italy souriait, ravie qu'on apprécie son Forum Romain. Ça lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs à lui. Il leva la tête vers le ciel. C'était une belle journée d'été: un ciel si bleu qu'il en devenait lumineux et une température moyenne de 32 degrés. Le pied. Mais pas pour tout le monde apparemment…

- Tout va bien, Gilbert?

- Super. Pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas… tu étais obligé d'enfiler cette combinaison de ski? Tout le monde te regarde.

- Tout le monde est jaloux de ma _génialissime_ idée pour échapper au soleil ouais!

- Difficile d'être albinos en plein été. Et vous Allemagne-sama, comment vous portez-vous?

- Bien pourquoi?

- Vous êtes en train d'entamer votre vingtième bouteille d'eau.

- J'ai chaud.

- _Veee! _D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas le seul, regarde Kiku, tous les autres touristes allemands sont à l'ombre! C'est marrant! Ils me font penser à ces champignons qui poussent sous les arbres.

- Nous ne sommes pas des champignons.

- Arfff… que quelqu'un m'envoie au Canada… pitié…

Japan lança un regard compatissant à Gilbert, mais ce dernier venait de mettre ses lunettes de ski et ne voyait plus rien. Il fit signe à l'italien qui comprit: « On revient, on va juste prendre quelques photos ».

- D'accord… frangin, parle-moi, fais-moi oublier ce putain de soleil.

- Et bien l'Arc de Septime Sévère fut construit en 203 pour les dix ans de règne de l'empereur qui…

- Oh galère…

* * *

- Oh regarde cette statue!

- Et alors les _pastas_, elles étaient pas assez cuites et…

- Non mais sérieux, tu as vu le match d'hier soir, quand je pense qu'il se dit arbitre!

- Les chaussures plates c'est super pratique pour la plage mais je te conseille vraiment de prendre les…

- _Pastas!_

- _Veee_… un problème Japan?

- Non euh… on était obligés de se mettre à côté de ce groupe d'italiens?

- Pourquoi? Ils te dérangent? Je peux aller les voir si tu veux, ils accepteront sûrement de se pousser pour tes photos? Vous les japonais vous aimez vraiment prendre des photos! _Vee!_

- Non c'est pas ça… c'est juste que…

- Oh! Kiku, tu savais que…

À ce moment là, Japan ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux, le groupe d'italiens à sa gauche qui parlait sans écouter le guide ou Veneziano qui lui servait de guide… et qui parlait… qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait aller s'assoir à l'ombre près du groupe de chinois, eux au moins savaient ce que voulait dire « silence ».

* * *

Prusse n'en pouvait plus. Quand il avait vu la fontaine, juste devant le Colisée, il avait pas réfléchi, il avait plongé dedans, tant pis si les flics n'étaient pas d'accord.

- _Ce que ça fait du bien…. Aaah! Je revis!_

- Monsieur! Pour la troisième fois, sortez de cette fontaine!

- Jamais!

- Gilbert! Ne fais pas l'enfant! Sors de là!

- Non!

- _Vee_…Gilbert, sors de _ma_ fontaine, s'il te plaît.

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas quand l'italien ouvrait ses yeux de cette manière! C'est donc dégoulinant d'eau mais heureux qu'il se joignit au groupe pour entrer dans l'immense bâtisse. Il y avait un monde fou, pire qu'au forum. En même temps, vu que le forum donnait sur le Colisée, par logique c'était les mêmes personnes que tout à l'heure. Oui, il reconnaissait cette indienne en sari avec ses gros baskets blanches. On fait pas mieux comme look paradoxal. Tiens, Italy était entré dans son rôle de guide! Ils l'écoutèrent parler tout en passant à côté de la file d'attente, pratique d'avoir la nation italienne (du nord) comme guide, lui savait comment passer plus vite. Suffisait de prendre un ticket qui faisait Forum et Colisée, simple mais efficace. Prusse fit la grimace devant les escaliers qui menaient en haut, c'était un vrai appel au casse-gueule! Et c'étaient quoi tous ces touristes qui s'asseyaient en plein milieu du passage! La vue était magnifique. Japan avait déjà entamé sa série de photos, comme la plupart des autres touristes, il y avait même des américaines qui prenaient des poses sexy! _Kessessessesse!_

- C'est Titus qui a inauguré le Colisée, on était en 80; je me rappelle que Papi Roma avait dit que… {anecdote de plus d'un quart d'heure}… et donc en gros c'est un amphithéâtre où l'on pouvait assister à des combats de gladiateurs et d'animaux.

- Oh! Quels animaux?

- Principalement des lions et des tigres, mais il pouvait aussi y avoir des taureaux. Je me souviens qu'une fois Papi Roma avait fait venir un éléphant et…

- Des lions? Mais par où passaient-ils?

- Regardez, ils passaient par les coulisses, on peut les voir maintenant, mais autrefois c'était recouvert.

Tout le monde s'approcha de la barrière et se pencha, les ruines étaient encore dans un très bon état de conservation, il suffisait d'un peu d'imagination, ou même d'avoir vu un excellent film sur l'époque pour voir le Colisée prendre vie.

- C'est plutôt imposant.

- Ah! Madame! Excusez-moi, mais ma _géniale_ personne se demandait où vous aviez trouvé cette ombrelle.

- Gilbert! Reviens ici!

- Trop cool! Lulu, regarde! Une ombrelle gratos!

- Ça ressemble aux ombrelles de mon pays.

- On est pas là pour parler ombrelle mais antiquité!

- Et alors? On peut parler antiquité tout en protégeant ma _superbe_ peau. Un peu d'ombre, Kiku?

- Avec joie.

Ludwig poussa un soupire. Son frère était intenable, et ce n'était que le premier jour de vacances! Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette main qui lui tirait la manche?

- Vee. Ludwig, on mange des _pastas_ ce soir?

- Si tu veux. On va passer par une superette avant de rentrer?

- Pas la peine, ils vendent des _pastas _dans la boutique souvenir.

- Tu plaisantes?

Vu la tête que faisait Veneziano, non il ne plaisantait pas. Non mais franchement, est-ce qu'il vendait des pommes de terre dans ces musées lui?

* * *

- Vous devriez avoir honte! C'est une insulte! Je vais vous envoyer Greece-san et Egypte-sama! Vous allez avoir de mes nouvelles!

- Oui…oui monsieur mais…

- Vous voulez apprendre à respecter la nation japonaise, monsieur? Je vais vous régler votre compte moi!

- Mais… enfin monsieur! Non! Lâchez-moi! Pitié!

- _Vee! _Kiku! Lâche-le! Ce n'est qu'un acteur! Ce n'est pas un vrai romain! Il n'est là que pour se faire prendre en photo avec les touristes! Même son épée est factice! Laisse mon tourisme en paix! Au secours, Ludwig!

Prusse, de nouveau les pieds dans sa fontaine riait à gorge déployée, il avait eu une bonne idée en parlant de la légende sur le Colisée en ce qui concernait les descendants des fauves. Beaucoup de chats avaient élus domicile au Colisée. Mais ils étaient devenus trop nombreux et depuis quelques années la municipalité faisait en sorte qu'ils n'entrent plus dans le bâtiment. Ce que Kiku avait prit comme une insulte envers la race féline. Dès qu'il avait vu le pauvre homme déguisé en romain, il lui avait sauté dessus pour lui apprendre la justice envers les chats.

- _Ah! On ne s'ennuie pas avec eux! Tiens? C'est quoi ce tournesol là-bas?_

L'albinos plongea la tête la première dans la fontaine et ressortit, voilà… là il ne voyait plus de tournesol, le soleil tapait vraiment, ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé. Pour un peu il aurait cru voir Russia en train de filmer la foule devant le Colisée.

* * *

**(1) Toutes les informations viennent de notre petit guide de voyage qui a bien souffert durant ce séjour en Italie, paix à son encre.**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, vous pouvez lire une fic en parallèle: elle est sur le voyage d'Ivan, oui il ne s'agit pas d'hallucinations de la part de nos héros, et de sa team. Je ne sais plus si je l'ai dis ou pas. Si ça vous intéresse, elle se trouve dans la liste de mes autres fics, il s'agit de la fic "_Voyager à la slave_". Bonne lecture!**

**Réponses aux reviews**: (désolée si je me répète, mais avec ce temps passé, j'ai oublié à qui j'avais répondu ou pas)

**Miss Cactus:** mince alors, t'étais déjà là à l'époque toi? XD Comme on se retrouve, genre! Non sérieux, la voiture faisait _vraiment_ des zigzags, ça surprend.

**Lokiitama:** Francis: Salut voisine Belge, alors. Oui les Français sont des amoureux de la chair et alors? Non, mais vraiment, ces britishs n'ont aucune... oh, tu veux récupérer le clavier, c'est ça? Yu: oui. Bien! Maintenant que je peux répondre moi-même (_Francis: pfff!_)... La voiture n'a pas eu de casse non! XD En ce qui concerne les noms anglais et français: c'est normal. Quand je dis, par exemple: "Japan" c'et pour indiquer le personnage, par contre quand je dis "Japon", c'est pour le pays en lui-même. Je me repère comme ça. Désolée si ça dérange, je n'ai pas fais exprès... (gênée). A peu de nations près c'est la même chose pour tout le monde (sauf pour France, Egypte, les trois-quart des Nordiques, Canada, Belgique et... il me semble que c'est tout). Voilà, est-ce compréhensible au moins, même moi je m'y perds!

**Tilaine:** Heureuse de t'avoir fait rire alors! =)

**Metempsychosis-chan:** Ouille, ça c'est du pseudonyme! XD J'ai eu du mal à ne pas oublier de lettre! Ah, ta mère aussi vérifie tout cinq fois, c'est beau la maniaquerie. XD Décidément, cette histoire de voiture a choqué!


End file.
